User blog:DMUA/Twin feats from Wasted Tears
Okay so, in the blog directly below this, which serves as an exhibition to Jack of All Trades, there are two feats that I shall calc. Or I guess in the case of this first part of the first part, steal math that was calced. Stormy Weather So, considering it's only going 80 m/s, CAPE and KE shall both be counted to see which is higher CAPE Zanny kinda already did this for me, so, I'll steal math as per usual. It covered up to the horizon, and that's 4.8 KM from these guys' perspective, 4800 meters. Height, like most clouds, is 13,000 meters pi * 13,000 * 4800^2 = 9.40969832e11 M^3 Density for this stuff is 1.003, so multiplying accordingly means it weighs 943792741496 kilograms Considering the storm is thundering rapidly, and rain is pouring down to put out whatever grass it ends up igniting, Strong Instability is probably a lowball. But since I can't exactly measure it myself, it's 4 Kilojoules per Kilogram. So, 4,000 times 943792741496 is 3.77517097e+15 joules, 902.287516730401 kilotons, Very high end Large Town level+. This is between two dudes, so, divide it in half, 1.887585485e+15 Joules, 451.143758365200 Kilotons, Large Town level Edit Storm revisions reduced cloud thiccness to 8 KM to 11 KM, so, I'll have to recalculate using both of those as High and Low Ends pi * 8,000 * 4800^2 = 5.7905835790967e11 M^3, and pi * 11,000 * 4800^2 = 7.96205242125e11 M^3 Times 1.003 is 5.8079553298339e11 and 7.9859385785217e11 Times 4,000 is.... Low End: 2.323192131933e15 Joules, 555.253855624665 Kilotons, Large Town level+ High End: 3.194375431408e15 Joules, 763.474051483914 Kilotons, Large Town level+ Well heck. And they scale to... Low End: 1.1615960659665e15 Joules, 277.628122840941 Large Town level High End: 1.597187715704e15 Joules, 381.737025741957 Kilotons, Large Town level And just like that, RWBY vs Jack of All Trades is now allowed. Edit 2 Storms were revised yet again, so I'll edit this yet again. There's a new way to find the horizon, and it's this: Distance = sqrt((Earth's Radius+Cloud Height)^2-(Earth's Radius)^2)+sqrt((Earth's Radius+Observer height)^2-(Earth's Radius)^2) Earth's radius is 6371000 meters, and a Cumulonimbus is anywhere from 460 meters to 12,190 meters. Considering they're directly on the ground, I think 460 is a reasonable assumption to make. The observers are fairly tall lads, standing around 2 meters tall. And again, they're directly on the ground, so it's just 2 meters. So, throwing our numbers together gets us sqrt((6371000+460)^2-(6371000)^2)+sqrt((6371000+2)^2-(6371000)^2), which would give us a distance of 81608.8083989334 meters. Now, throw that into the previous math, and it'll be π×8,000×81608.8083989334^2 = 167383996473131 M^3, and π×11,000×81608.8083989334^2 = 230152995150556 M^3 Times 1.003 is 167886148462550.393 and 230843454136007 Kilograms Times 4,000 is... Low End: 671544593850201572 joules, 160.503010002438 Megatons, Mountain level High End: 923373816544028000 joules, 220.691638753352 Megatons, Mountain level Well that's something Dividing in half since it's between 2 people gets us Low End: 335772296925100786 Joules, 80.2515050012191 Megatons, City level+ High End: 461686908272014000 Joules, 110.345819376676 Megatons, Mountain level Edit: As of now, the above method is full of forkery, so, no can do amigo. Edit 3 Apparently, even "Small" storms are 20 KM in radius, so, we still need to upgrade, just mot as much as before. Also fork the high end, I'm saying as the creator it was the low end cause I'm too tired of it's forkery π×8,000×20,000^2 = 10053096491487 M^3 Times 1.003 is 10083255780961 Kilograms Times 4,000 is.... 4.033302312384E16 Joules, 9.63982388237265 Megatons, City level Divided in half is 20166511561920000 Joules, 4.81991194118546 Megatons, Small City level+ KE (Invalid due to storm revisions So, since we've already found mass, let's just slap Speed, 80 m/s squared, onto it, and divide said mass by 2 to get 471896370748 times 80^2 Applying this formula gets us 3.0201368e+15 Joules, 721.830019120458 Kilotons, Not as high, but is, Large Town level+. Again, divide by 2, 1.5100684e+15 Joules, 360.915009560229 Kilotons, Large Town level The Rouge Spirit uses Star Platinum with a happy little lightning bolt in the backround While I decided to refrain from deliberately describing it as 500 Punches, as the author, I'm telling you now, he Ora'd him 500 Times as that lightning bolt came down from the skies. So, I'm going to use an adaption of the formula for dodging projectiles. First, I must find the distance the Spirit moved. The average for the length of someone's arms in proportion to their height is on average 44%, and these guys are 6 feet tall, 1.8288 meters, and thereby, their arms are 0.804672. Considering they're not likely to have moved full arms length for every punch, I will take a low end and say they moved half, 0.402336 Meters. Though, the former will be the high end of course. They moved that distance 500 times, so 0.402336 times 500 is 201.168 Meters. For the High end, they moved 0.804672 Meters 500 times, so in total, 402.336 Meters. The speed of the projectile, lightning, is 440,000 m/s. The Projectile, Lightning, was 2000 Meters away from the ground, standard storm height from the ground. So now, with all our numbers lined up, we can extract our Low and High End. 201.168 * 440,000 / 2000 is 44256.96 m/s, Mach 129.0290379, Massively Hypersonic 402.336 * 440,000 / 2000 is 88513.9199994 m/s, Mach 258.0580758, Massively Hypersonic Well that's pretty cool do note, while Abban didn't make any effort to defend these attacks, he still does scale considering he later blitzed The Rouge Spirit after he kinda snapped. Edit: Yeah, apparently I vastly inflated the standard value. So, I'll have to redo the math. Also, them moving their full arms length is extremely unlikely anyways, so I'll just discount that. 201.168×440,000÷460 is 192421.565217391 m/s, Mach 560.995816960324, Massively Hypersonic Results A storm abrews 20166511561920000 Joules, 4.81991194118546 Megatons, Small City level+ You can take your pick between ORA and ATA 192421.565217391 m/s, Mach 560.995816960324, Massively Hypersonic Category:Blog posts